John Martin (alternate)
officer |Serial number=S223-D889-44T5 |PrevAssign=Starbase Yorktown (2240-2249) Executive officer, (2249-2258) Executive officer, USS Lexington (2258-2259) |Assign=XO, (2259-present) |FinalAssign= |Rank=Commander |Insignia= }} John Thomas Martin is a male Human who is an officer in from the alternate reality influenced by Nero. He is currently the first officer of the . Personnel file *Serial number: S223-D889-44T5 *Active rank: Commander *Most recent assignment: Executive officer, (2259-present) *Previous assignment: Starbase Yorktown (2240-2249) **Executive officer, (2249-2258) **Executive officer, USS Lexington (2258-2259) Biography Early life John Martin was born in 2206 in San Diego, Califorina on Earth. His mother was Admiral Maria Martin. John moved to Starbase 39-Sierra along the Romulan Neutral Zone during peace time with the Romulan Star Empire while Maria was stationed on the Klingon outpost Narendra III. While on a mission to keep the treaty enforced, the outpost suddenly came under attack by four Romulan warbirds, while on the outpost, his mother was wounded. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy In 2254, at age 21, he entered Starfleet Academy. Then he met his best friend Typhuss James Halliwell in his command class one day in 2254 and the two became best friends, brothers even, John worked together with Typhuss to get their work done and then Martin and Typhuss graduated in 2258. Starfleet field training His command abilities surfaced during the Tangaro incident, an Academy survival training mission that turned to disaster when the Tressaurians fired on the transport. Martin was evacuated via lifeboat along and became stranded on the uncharted planet Tangaro. As the senior surviving cadet, Martin led the survivors, both Starfleet Academy cadets and civilians, for two years until Starfleet found them. It was during this time that his girlfriend Beth left him, assuming that he had died during the attack. Early Starfleet career Martin's first posting was on the old Moon-Mars run under Captain Jack Maynard. Martin and Maynard became close friends, nicknaming each other "Swamp Rat" and "Stinky" and getting into (and out of) several sticky situations together. First officer of the USS Lexington In 2258, while on board the USS Lexington Commander John Martin was the only one who survived the attack from a Klingon battle cruiser. While the ship was on patrol they came under attack by a squadron of 5 Klingon battle cruisers and Commander Martin was in the ACR at the time and the bridge was destroyed and the warships left Commander Martin alive to tell the Federation what happened. First officer of the USS Defiant In 2259, Commander Martin took the first officer position of the an all female senior staff except for his Academy friend Captain Typhuss James Halliwell. During a mission to the colony planet Corinth IV the USS Defiant comes across the starbase and the saucer section of the USS Kongo destroyed, and John starts having flashbacks to his time on the homeworld of the Tressuarians and during the mission he kept wanting to get a fleet of ships to their position to help them with the situation but comes to realize that he needs to be faithful in his crew and commanding officer. (Star Trek: Defiant) Captain of the USS Defiant Relationships James Martin Maria Martin Brandon Martin Elizabeth Martin Typhuss James Halliwell Paige Halliwell John met Paige Halliwell at the Quantum Café in 2225 while she was reading a book and at first Paige wasn't interested in him but after John made a pass they fell deeply in love and they stayed in contact while he was on board Starbase Yorktown after the Nero incursion he showed up at the Halliwell Manor to take Paige out on a date the two had sex in her room one night, and then they got married a year later and had a daughter in 2230. Piper Halliwell Phoebe Halliwell Kelly Martin Padme Amidala Starfleet service record Trivia Notes Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers (alternate reality) Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Defiant (NCC-1764) (alternate reality) personnel Category:Halliwell family Category:Alternate realities